My Baby's Daddy
by hiei8912
Summary: Someone from the past comes to pay Kakashi a visit... Not very good at summaries.My first fic hope u like Mpreg, yoai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.... wish i did though it's good stuff.

My baby's daddy

As the sweat dripped from our bodies I slowly grind my hips downward against him. He began to pant heavily. That's how I knew he wanted the dick. So I placed my hard member at his entrance and slowly pushed into him. He began to moan and groan loudly. I started to give him long hard strokes. He moaned louder. I looked down and notice something I'm the one being impaled and moaning loudly. Then I looked up and noticed this isn't Iruka it's...........

Kakashi woke with a start,his heart was racing. His tank sticking to his sweat covered chest. He looked to his left and saw Iruka fast asleep. '_Shit why am i having such dreams and about him. I wasn't even fucking Iruka. Damn you Uchiha why are you tormenting me now after so long. I haven't had sex with him in years. I don't miss him,do I?'_ Then Kakashi looked toward his bedroom door and smiled. "Hey baby,what wrong, why the long face?" The little raven haired boy with hair that had silver highlights at the door rubbed his coal colored eyes and walked toward the bed. " Mommy me had a bad dream." Sitting up fully Kakashi looked down at his son and picked him up and held him close. " Tell mommy what happened." "Well there wa this monster that tried to eat me and then me woke up and then me thought me saw daddy in my room. He was singing to me." The little raven said. Kakashi stared at his son for a moment then said "Your dad was here." " No mommy he is here. He in the living room drinking tea me think." Breaking out of his mothers hold the little raven darted out of the room. Kakashi moved the sheet and got up from bed. He slowly walked toward the door,but before reaching it he looked back at Iruka who was sound asleep.

Once in the living room Kakashi came face to face with his worst nightmare,Itachi Uchiha. Itachi didn't even look up when Kakashi walked in the living area. With his right hand he rubbed the suede couch,black eyes never leaving the window. His empty tea cup proved he'd been there awhile. Finally taking his eyes off of the slowly rising sun, Itachi looked up at Kakashi and smirk. Kakashi stared back almost glaring at the other man. As soon as Kakashi was about to break the silence their son ran in and smiled brightly and said " See he in here like me said." Kakashi smile back at his son. " Riku come to mommy." Said child walked toward his mother. Slowly getting down on one knee Kakashi put his hands on tiny shoulders and looked his son in the eyes before saying " Go to your room and wait for me okay." Nodding Riku was about to run into his room but before he did, he ran to his daddy and gave him a big hug. Itachi embraced his son and grinned before saying " I'm going to say goodbye before i leave, wait for me, alright pup." Nodding and jumping from his fathers embrace, Riku ran to his room and left the door cracked. Kakahsi's gaze never left his son.

Once his son was gone Kakashi returned his gaze to Itachi. "What are you doing here?" Itachi said nothing only stared at the other mans face lovingly, then spoke " I haven't seen my son in over five years and I'm surprised that he remembers me." The silver haired man stared at the raven in confusion before speaking "Itachi, you disappeared,of your own free will." "No, my darling puppy your friends pushed me away. They were afraid of me and what my love did to you. Love can be a serious thing. Some may kill for it, some protect those they love and would do some crazy things." Kakashi stared at Itachi in disbelief. Itachi had spoke calmly without breaking eye contact. " Itachi get out, your just here to take me back to hell with you. I refuse to go back down that road. You killed my friends. And more than that i have a son to take care of." Itachi slowly got up from his seat and calmly strolled over to the older man never taking his eyes from the others. Once face to face Itachi smirked and then grabbed a fist full of silver hair and pulled him close while he spoke " Puppy,my dear puppy, I love you to death and i love our pup more than anything." During this Kakashi's eyes widened. The older man began to struggle but the raven already knew he would, so he began to push the silver haired man into the wall. With a started yelp, Kakashi's back made contact with the wall. Once there the raven put his knee in between the older mans legs. The hand that was once in silver locks held both his wrists. Kakashi began to panic. The raven looked his puppy up and down before speaking in a very calmly "Make a noise and I will hurt you or maybe even kill you. Or better yet take my son and leave you with your whore. Yes puppy i saw you in bed with him."Putting his and up Kakashi's shirt and smirking evilly. " Daddy what are you doing to mommy?"

To Be Continued.......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Itachi turned toward his son and smirked,leting Kakashi go in the process. "Nothing." Slowly stepping toward the little boy and getting down on one knee once there. Placing his hands on Riku's shoulder, he spoke calmly " Riku my son im going to be gone for awhile so I won't be able to see you. Don't worry I will be back for you." Kissing his son on the forehead Itachi walked over to a shaken Kakashi. " Pup I'll see you later just remember what i said." Standing at the window Itachi turn and smirked,then in a flash was gone.

Riku stared at his mother for a moment before walking toward him and hugging him. Kakashi hugged his baby back. While holding his child Kakashi thought to himself _' This is bad if Riku hadnt walked out here....'._His thoughts were interupted by his son asking him something " What was that?" Riku looked up at his mom with coal colored eyes and repeated his statment " Mommy what was daddy doing to you?" " Nothing. We were just talking." Riku stared at his mom. Crossing his little arms he stared at his mommy for a moment longer. While watching his son stare at him Kakashi felt a chill go up his spine. _' That look on his face reminds so much of that asshole.'_ Riku smiled then and hugged his mommy close.

After getting Riku ready for the day, Kakashi sat on his bed next to a sleeping Iruka. He stared down at the sleeping male lovingly. Then he gently strokes his hair and whispers "Iruka you have to wake up now silly sleepy head." Iruka stired a little but didnt open his eyes. He smiled in his sleep and sighed. Kakashi smiled at this and leaned over to gently kiss him on the lips. Opening his eyes slowly and wrapping his arms around the silver haired mans neck he leaned into the kiss. The silver haired man broke the kiss and smiled down at his lover before sayin "Love we need to talk."

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The air outside was clean with morning dew,onyx eyes scanned the area for movement. Standing on the roof of a building, the raven moved toward the edge. ' I can sense him but where is. He told me to meet him -' The ravens thoughts were halted when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "It's about time you got here." Turning the raven faced an older replica of himself. Onyx eyes slightly baring into onyx,standing at full height the younger raven walked over to the elder while saying " Itachi is this anyway to teach me patience." Stopping in front of his brother. The older raven just smirked before saying " Had to make a stop." " How is that nothings open this earlier." The younger raven said getting annoyed. Not really paying attention the older raven moves past the younger one,getting to the edge he stops. Looking down at the city below he begins to talk calmly to his brother," Sasuke I need you to do something for me." Watching his brother closely. "Sure what is it." Without turning Itachi continued " Your teacher,Iruka, what do you know about him?" " Why? You asked me to come here so u can ask about my teacher? Bullshit what's that got to do with anything?" Without turning around Itachi spoke calmly again " Watch that mouth of yours. I just want to know." " Ok kool. I'll tell u what I know. And then will u tell me why we are we out here?" Turning Itachi nodded.

With the sun at its peak the sky, Kakashi walked down the street holding Riku's hand. Thinking to himself Kakashi thought about what he told Iruka that morning. Shaking his head trying to forget what had transpired, Kakashi looked down at his son and smiled. The little raven with silver highlights smiled brightly as he walked with his mommy. then they both heard someone yelling. Quickly picking up Riku, the silver haired male waited for whoever was calling him to come to a stop. Coming toward them was a sunshine blonde with sky blue eyes smiling brightly. Coming to a complete stop the blonde began to talk " Haven't seen you in a long time Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded then smile. " Yeah it has been Naruto. So how you doing?" " Fine. Just about to go have some ramen would u like to join me? Oh and who is this little guy?" " Oh this is my son and yea we would like to join you. It would b nice to catch up on old times. Say hi Riku." The little raven put his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck. The silver haired man smiled. Naruto smiled brightly once again before saying " It's nice to meet you too Riku, I'm Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iruka sat at his desk thinkin of what had happened that morning 'Shit why would Kakashi say we should stop seeing eachother? He didn't even answer my question when I asked. What did i....' Iruka's thoughts came to a halt when he heard his name being called. Looking up to see Anko stareing at him. "Hey there buddy why the long face?" Shaking his head, Iruka just smiled. " Nothing just thinking about something. So how was that party of yours last night?"

" So your tellin me that you lost a race against Sasuke and now he's making you dress up in a dog costume." The silver haired male said around a chuckle. " Yea it wasn't kool at all. If i hadn't tripped that bastard would be dressed as a donkey or chicken to match that hair of his. But yea I lost." The blonde said around a sigh. The little raven just stared at the blonde calculating weather or not he should say something or not. Said blonde looked down at the little boy and said " You remind me of someone I just don't know who yet." Looking back toward the older male he realized just how nervous he was." Kakashi is something wrong?" Quickly looking back at the blonde with wide eyes, he put his hands up." Nothing at all, Riku was just up really late last night so yea."

Iruka sat in his now empty classroom correcting papers when he heard the door to his classroom open. Looking up to see who it is, he was shocked beyond belief to see.....

To Be Continued........


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reveiws. Now here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Looking up to see who it is, he was shocked beyond belief to see Kakashi standing there. Standing up quickly Iruka moved away from his desk, to walk toward the silver haired male." So where's Riku?" " With Naruto outside. I thought i might just come by." The brunet haired hair stopped walking when he was right in front of the older man. " Kakashi-" he was silenced by Kakashi kissing him. When the kiss was broken both panted,the had not realized during their kiss that they had starting embracing eachother. Kakashi stepped back to give them some space." Umm....are u done work for today?" Trying to catch his breathe Iruka could only nod." Ok well I'll be outside." Taking his que the older man walked away. Iruka smiled once he calmed down, turning around his smiled instantly fell. Leaning on his desk was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"How the hell did u get in here?" Iruka said staring in disbelief. The raven just stared impassively at the teacher. " So are you going to tell me or do i have to escort you out?" The raven still said nothing, cold onyx eyes just stared the teacher down. "So your Iruka. Hmm I wonder what he sees in you?" The raven spoke more to himself than to the other occupant of the brunet realized just how cold the other sounded. Standing at full height Itachi walked over to Iruka, and stop infront of him." I will tell u this once and one time only. If you kno what's good for you, it would be wise if you stopped seeing Kakashi." Irukas eyes widened slightly,his anger getting the best of him." And who are u to-" He was stopped when a fist clashed with his jaw sending him to the ground. Trying to regain his footing Iruka soon felt a foot clash with his side. Turning on his side to hold them, the brunet felt a the weight of a foot hitting him in the face. Seeing stars Iruka tried to focus and when his vision cleared. Looking around while sitting up slowly he found nothin in the room but himself. Slowly touching his face he realized his lip was bleeding and his ribs were bruised.

To be continued.....


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ppl I'm back to finish this fic. And I thank those who reviewed this story and the others that I have written. And without further ado here's the next chapter and please review.

Chapter 6

Itachi stood atop the building near the school smirking to no one in particular. Soon a sound of feet stopping right beside him made his smirk fall from his face. Turning his head slightly he saw a familiar face of his little brother. "That was a great performance little brother. It would seem we frightened him enough. The time has come for what is mine to come to me. My beautiful puppy will come to me with open arms."

"Ok, that's cool and all bro but you do owe me." Sasuke said with arms crossed.

"It would seem so. But do not fret you will get what is due to you young one. But until then I need to go visit someone." With the Itachi was gone in a flock of ravens.

K&I

Kakashi couldn't believe someone attacked Iruka in his classroom while he was right outside. 'Damn, how could this happen?' He thought to himself sadly, looking down at his son who was sitting on the floor with Naruto coloring. Sighing loudly he realized that Naruto and his son had their eyes on him. Naruto finally looked away from his sensei and good friend to little Riku who smiled up at him, then turning his attention to the older male who got up from his seat on the grey suede couch.

Making his way to the kitchen Kakashi realized he would have to make dinner for him and Riku. 'With Naruto there it looked like he would have to cook for him as well.' He thought seldom to himself. Quickly taking out all the items needed to make a good dinner, he began to cook.

Back in the living room Naruto was tickling Riku who was laughing loudly. Stopping his attack on the boy Naruto smiled down at him. Gathering his wits Riku sat up from the floor and smiled back. Naruto stopped smiling and gave the boy a serious expression before he asked.

"Riku tell me something and I want the complete truth okay."

"Ok."

"What does Kakashi-sensei look like without his mask?" Naruto asked the boy. The little raven smiled at his new friend again. Turning his little head sideways like a kitten he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto yelled loudly. The little raven kept on laughing. Then there was a knock on the front door. That got Naruto's attention off the little boy before him. Kakashi walked out the kitchen to the door and placing his hand on the knob slowly his used a little of his chakra to see who was outside his door but before he could Naruto yelled "It's the teme."

K&I

Opening his door a tall raven stood at his door looking quite smug, steel grey eyes watched the teen closely before letting him in. Once past the thrash hold that was the door the raven smirked down at the blonde. The mini raven with silver streaks smiled brightly again and stood on his feet. Walking swiftly to the older raven by the door he kicked him square in the shin. The pain in Sasuke's shin traveled fast. Hunching over to grab it he looked his nephew in the eyes and growled.

Naruto on the other hand laughed, while Kakashi walked back into the kitchen shaking his head. Riku on the other hand tackled Sasuke to the floor and began tickling him like Naruto had done to him before. But his attempts were in vain because the older raven did not laugh. "I'm not ticklish little one." Stopping his feat Riku tried to retreat but was caught and tickled to death yet again.

Naruto got up from his place walked toward the two ravens that were lying on the floor breathing heavily. Having watched Sasuke tickle the little boy until he cried, he realized that the teme was smiling the whole time. "Hey dobe, I didn't get a chance to say hello to you the proper way." Standing up at his full height Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and leaned close to kiss him on the lips when a loud "EWWWWWWW!" was heard. Both teens turned their heads to see Riku gagging and covering his eyes. They both chuckled when they saw this.

K&I

Kakashi sat on his bed rubbing his eyes. He hadn't had a mission in a while and that kind of worried him, but he knew it could be the fact that he had such a young child. 'It was nice having my former students over though. At least I know Riku is well protected if something ever happens to me while I'm out on a mission.' a low whine caught his attention. 'Shit I forgot to feed them.' Getting up from his bed he walked out of his room to the spare room across from his sons. Before completely opening the door he saw a light on in his son's room. Closing the door once more he walked across the hall to the boys' room.

He was about to open the door when he heard his son speaking.

"Really uncle Sasuke you would train me?" the little raven said.

"Yeah" said uncle was sitting on the floor by the window with a certain blondes head on his leg.

"Cool, you're the best." Smiling happily the little raven laid down on his bed "Will you both still be here when I wake up so we can begin training."

"Yes we will so no worries get some rest." The older raven said. Watching his nephew fall asleep with a smile on his face was a sight he wished his older brother could see every day of his life. 'Damn now I feel like a sap. But I'm happy and content with life as is. I have the two people I care about the most with me' those were the last thoughts on Sasuke's mind before he fell into a light slumber.

Moving his ear from the door Kakashi smiled. Moving away he walked to the dogs' room to feed them.

K&I

Once that task was done he walked back toward his bedroom. Upon opening his door a breeze hit him who alerted him there being someone in his room but it was too late and the intruder had him against the now closed bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Struggling to get the upper hand on his attacker he realized that only one person could catch him so off guard, was the same person who gave him his greatest gift. Slowly calming down after it dawned on him that he couldn't get away from said person. Said person on the other hand pressed his body against Kakashis'. Upon feeling the others hard on he began his struggles again, only to hear a small moan from the man behind him. "Keep struggling puppy, you know it only excites me." The husky voice from behind said.

"Get off me you filthy scum bag." Kakashi said all the while still trying to get out of his grip.

"Ahhh… yes keep moving….you're only going to make me wanna fuck you faster." Itachi said slowly grinding his hips to the older males. Upon hearing and feeling this, the silver haired male stopped moving. Once his movement stopped a fist collided with side. The groan he was about to released was stopped by a hand on his mouth. "You don't want to wake the children do you?"

Once regaining his wits Kakashi was tossed on his bed. Turning onto his back he felt a weight on his hips. Throwing a punch toward Itachi's face, Kakashi wasn't happy when his attack missed and he was hit in the face instead. Taking both of the older male's wrists he tied them to the head board with a wire he used for his traps. After tying the silver haired males' wrists securely he looked down at him with a blank stare.

"Now love, we can really have some fun. If you decided to yell or scream just know no one will come to your aid. And if you really want to fight me just know that I will not hesitate in killing our son." Itachi said getting off of the silver haired male. Walking toward the end of bed he admired his handy work and the fact that Kakashi looked so helpless. "My puppy, I just wish to talk with you without all the fighting. Now listen I love you with all my heart and I want us to be a family. But you have to punished for the stunt you pulled. Allowing another to lay a hand upon your flesh is unacceptable. "

Crawling onto the bed slowly so that he hovered over to bound man. He couldn't help but smile at the slight fear he saw in the older man's eyes. The sheer panic he could sense coming from the body under him, made his body slightly terrible with want. Itachi realized he hadn't been with his pup in years and coupling with him will be like making love for the first time.

Bring s his hands up to the collar of Kakashi's shirt he ripped it apart. Right down the middle until nice pale skin of the silver haired mans' torso was exposed. Once finished the raven put his face down toward the older man's neck and began to sniff him. Then he licked his skin gently, until he felt the body underneath his shudder slightly. As he thought his puppy never forgot his touch and he knew that the man would want more.

Removing the rest of Kakashis' clothes proved harder to do than his shirt the other man starting kicking and bucking his hips. But after the initial shock had worn off Itachi solved the problem quickly, by sitting on the silver haired mans hips. Balling up his fist he punched him square in the jaw. Kakashi didn't know what hit him until it was over, seeing stars for a moment he realized he was completely exposed to Itachis' hungry gaze (mask included). Trembling with new found fear Kakashi realized that he had no way out of this. "I gave you a warning and look what you made me do to you." Itachi spat.

Kakashi let out a shaky breath as he watched the father of his son climb back on top of him. The raven kissed him on the lips. The older man didn't kiss back and refused to open his mouth for Itachi's tongue to get in. Growling loudly he punched Kakashi in the side, said man gasped. Taking that opening he began to explore the hot cavern. Lightly coaxing the silver haired man to play along, after a few moments he broke the kiss. Growling loudly Itachi could see the rebellion in those mismatched eyes.

"I will never hurt you. All you have to do is love me." Itachi rubbed the side of Kakashi's face affectionately. He then leaned his for head against the silver haired mans, breathing deeply. Closing his eyes, and then opening them to reveal his blood red eyes. Moving toward Kakashis' lips again he made sure they kept eye contact but before he kissed him again he says in a loving and gentle manner "I love you, Kakashi." Then Itachi sealed their lips together with a passionate and heated kiss. Kakashi didn't know what to think 'Why does he have to do this to me? Take my hope away then give it back to me. But I strangely feel complete with him like I used to. Is it because I still love him? That must be it?'

Kakashi found himself kissing back, but he didn't know why. Moving his wrists he found that the restraint there gone. Placing his arms around the ravens' neck his kissed him back with as much passion. Moving his legs as well he realized they were free as well he put them around the ravens' waist. Breaking the steamy kiss Itachi opened his eyes and smirked as he saw Kakashis eyes flutter open. Simple thing was they never realized that both of them closed their eyes.

Itachi took pride in knowing that the older man did indeed love him made him want cry. But he didn't stare into those mismatched eyes of his lover and finally discarded himself of his clothing. Lying back down upon the older man he kissed him again with the same intensity. He ground his hips down unto the silver haired mans. The older man groaned.

K&I

Kakashi was panting hard now, with the younger man between his legs giving him the best blow job ever. Between the light grazing of the teeth and the hard suckling he was in heaven. The man knew just how Kakashi liked it. Moaning loudly was all Kakashi could do awhile he ran his fingers through Itachis' hair. In the back round, Kakashi heard a pop and felt the cold hair hit his dick. Whimpering loudly and opening his eyes, he saw the raven smirking down at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait and it for being so short. Think u guys can give me some ideas? So please review and thank u to all who have reviewed.

Fading Light

Itachi sat upon his bed in deep thought. The night had ended strangely to him, he had put fear into the man he loved. Not just fear he traumatized him for the hell of it. That's what his love cost or so he thought. He loved Kakashi so much he would go to those lengths to have him even if that meant killing him and his son, just to join them in the end. Not even hell itself could take his love away from him. But he had to do right for his son if not for himself or his brother who had just as many problems in paradise as he himself had. His mind began to remember what had happened it had seemed like Kakashi had wanted to be taken by him but that wasn't the case:

_**Flashback **_

"_You are so beautiful with your eyes filled with lust. I have been waiting for this for a long time_." _Itachi said with a husky voice. Kissing his love on the neck while his lover cooed him on made Itachi smirk, balling up his fist and raising slightly off the bed, the movement went unnoticed by his lover. Then in a rather swift instant his fist collided with Kakashis face. Blood came out of his mouth from his busted lip. Itachi smirked widen as he as the crimson blood of his lover. Now he would teach him never to leave him ever but to love him forever. _

_Taking his fist again and raising it he saw Kakashi wince and flinch at the movement. "Don't do that love it makes me want to hurt you more. But try as I might I keep hurting you with my love."_

_Moving his body until he rested again in between Kakashi's thighs, he grabbed both the older mans wrist. Sensing what was about to happen, the silver haired man began struggling again. Trying to free his wrist was proving harder to do for every time he struggled, a fist would collide with his ribs, stomach, and face._

_Itachi postioned himself once again when he saw the silver haired man stop moving. "Good now relax and let daddy take care of u puppy." Without warning and without prep he grabbed his dick and shoved it into Kakashi entrance. Then he heard a silent scream, quickly looking up at his lover he saw tears running down his face. Smiling cruelly he started moving, and as he moved it became easier for him to move because the man under him was bleeding. Not caring about what he had done to his love he pounded into the limp back underneath him until he felt a wet substance on his stomach and the walls of Kakashi's entrance squize his cock. Coming into the man underneath him felt great so great he released the older mans wrist that were bruised and pulled out._

_Falling beside his mate he relished in the moment. Then he heard a choked sob, quickly turning his head to look at Kakashi he saw him in the fetal position crying. "I love you; I would do anything for you. That means even killing those who try to take u away from me. I do this for our love."_

_**End flashback**_

Blinking his eyes to clear them and pushing the memory away he realized that, his love had him acting crazy. He had to get it together so that he can properly love his mate and child. With that in mind he looked at his bedroom door and wasn't surprised when it slammed open with Sasuke showing himself. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Good morning, little brother."

"Itachi, what did you do to Kakashi? There was so much blood."

"How is my son?" Itachi said without any emotion.

"He's fine I brought him here after Naruto and I took Kakashi to the hospital." Sasuke said running his hand through his hair sighing. He watched his brother get up from his bed and leave out the door.

Once in the den, he saw his son standing there smiling at him. "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy." Riku said smiling back.

"Don't you wanna give daddy a hug?" Itachi smiled down at his son, who ran in his arms as he crouched. Sasuke watched the scene unfold with a smirk. 'I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time.' He thought to himself as he walked into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Well sorry it took so long but here you all go.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Hope

Kakashi sat in the living area of his home; it had been two months sense his encounter with Itachi. He had just got back in his apartment from a doctor's appointment. His son, Riku was out with Sasuke and Naruto. That left him time to think and go over the information he had learned from Tsunade. _'I can't believe I'm pregnant. By that fucking asshole Itachi again, first I end up in the hospital due to his rough love and now I find out I'm having another one of his children. But I can't help but feel a little happy that it's him and not anyone else. I need to tell him.'_ He thought to himself but where would he find the illusive bastard.

He couldn't take it anymore he got up on his feet and moved toward his door, but as soon as he opened his door he came face to face with the man he was about to go search for. Itachi stood at the door looking straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"Hello, my love, how are you feeling?" Itachi said as if nothing was amiss.

"Fine, I was just about to look for you. I have something to tell you?" Kakashi said trying to hide his growing fear. It was like any other time he faced Itachi.

"Let me speak first. It's important that I get this out before I forget. Just listen alright." Itachi said moving into the apartment pulling Kakashi with him over to the sofa after the front door was closed and locked.

"Ok." The silver haired male said staring at the raven before him.

"Firstly, I am sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. You didn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect. Secondly, I love you and our son very much and would like to start over with you. And lastly, it was wrong of me to hurt you to get you to stay with me when all I had to do was ask. Do you forgive me?" The raven said to the older man in front of him.

To say Kakashi knew what to say was an understatement, he was just speechless. Never in a million years did he ever think Itachi Uchiha would ever apologize to him. But he was thrown for a loop by said raven that looked at him with pleading eyes. Smiling to himself the silver haired male looked down at the floor. The raven watched this and waited patiently for the man to look at him.

"Itachi…I forgive you and all but I'm with Iruka." Kakashi said never making eye contact with the raven. Itachi looked at the older man and growled slightly. Then he put his hand under Kakashi's chin and got the man to look at him.

"But does he love you like I love you. Is he here now for you like I am. I'll give you the world Kakashi don't you get it. I'm tired of all the fighting, all the mind games and the pain. No more tears or heart ache just you smiling and being held in my arms." Itachi spoke with such sincerity and warmth. The silver haired man looked into the ravens eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Itachi, I'm sorry also for never hearing you out. And I love you too. I forgive you for everything but we need help in this relationship to keep us together. I'll call Iruka and break the news to him. But there is something I need to tell you. I-" Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the front door swung open and in walked a very happy looking Riku with Sasuke and Naruto in tow.

Sasuke looked in-between the two men and knew they were having a very important talk. He was happy that he talked his brother into talking to the older man instead of the constant mind games that they played. Naruto on the other hand just smiled brightly while Riku looked between his parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note (Don't review for this chapter)

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise, Valkyrie99, Hiei8912


End file.
